Naruto's Legacy
by Sands Buisle
Summary: After convincing Susuke to return, defeating the Akatski and becoming Hokage, Naruto destroyed the sealing statue and absorbed the eight demons it released. Many years later, Naruto had nine kids, each hosting an infant version of one of the demons. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

_Sasuke and his team attacked the hidden leaf, after his team was defeated, Sasuke was convinced by Naruto to return to the leaf. Donzo was executed, wiped from Hokage history and Kakashi was chosen as the sixth Hokage. Naruto destroyed the sealing statue, the released beasts then did something unexpected; they resurrected their hosts, they then all entered Naruto's body, each trapped within the a different seal surrounding the Nine-Tails' prison. Several years later, Naruto was announced as the Seventh Hokage, the Ultimate Demon-Host. Naruto bore nine children, each hosting an infant replica of one of the demons by the order of their birth (the first born has the One-Tail, the second the Two-Tails, and so on) and receiving some traits of the previous host. This, is __**their**__ story._

_32 years after the Akatski's fall_

Luna walked into the classroom and was faced with utter chaos. All of the students were either chatting, playing or practicing their Jutsus, and try as the Chuunin might, she couldn't get the class under control. This was her first time teaching this class and she didn't want to start on the wrong foot. Sighing, the 18 year-old formed a hand sign and tendrils of red chakra snaked over her shoulders, wrapped around the ninjas-in-training's waists and pulled them to their seats. Some students noticed what was going on and sat down, those who didn't were forced into their seats. Once all of the students were seated, the five tendrils retreated into the young lady's tailbone. The class was silent, probably hoping that their teacher was going to teach them that Jutsu, Luna sighed, knowing that she must burst their bubble.

"That, class, was my Scarlet Tendril Jutsu, my Kekeigenkai, and that was merely one of its uses." Most of the class groaned, evidently disappointed that they weren't going to learn that awesome Jutsu. Luna quickly decided on a way to make it up for them, "Now, how about we go outside and you show me what you got?"

A couple of minutes later and Luna was somewhat impressed at what the class had managed to learn. Most students could summon two or more Clones and those who couldn't managed one effective Clone. Transformation was perfect with only two or three minor exceptions. Those who had clans showed off their clans Jutsus while the other students watched with jealousy, admiration, or both. The Nara girl could keep Luna from moving for almost two minutes (although Luna didn't use her clan's _special_ powers, which would have rendered a Jounin's Shadow Possession ineffective), the Uchiha could perform an impressive Fireball with little fatigue, the Hyuuga could see almost a kilometer in every direction. The Yamanaka could use the Mind Transfer Jutsu, and Luna could have sworn that it traveled quicker than it's supposed to, the Akimichi could triple his size, and was capable of the Partial Expansion Jutsu. The Inuzuka could have her pup transform into her (Luna had to drag her into class after one of the nearby boys took his shoe off) and the Aburame was full of bugs. After seemingly everyone had showed their Jutsus, Luna's eyes fell on a blond girl with whisker marks on her cheeks and blue eyes, the Chuunin was surprised that the Uzumaki didn't show off her Kekeigenkai, but it was then that the girl stepped forward in order to show them her Jutsus. Nina Uzumaki flashed through a series of seven hand signs at speeds that would have made most Chuunin jealous, she then took a deep breath of air and released a blast of wind, ice and snow. The Blizzard Breath Jutsu had caked the earth, trees and students that were near it. Not losing a beat, the girl weaved a single hand sign and called out her father's signature Jutsu;" Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!", immediately, about twenty Shadow Clones appeared around her in puffs of smoke, all but one of the clones then disappeared in another cloud of smoke. The one remaining Shadow Clone began gathering chakra in the original's hand, slowly forming the Rasengan, however, when she slammed it into the ground, the chakra created only a slight dent in the earth and a very long spiral pattern on the ground, as well as blasting the two girls back a bit, destroying the clone. The class erupted into laughter, the Uzumaki got to her feet, the only bruise that wasn't healing at the astonishing rate her clan was known for was the one done to her pride.

"You really shouldn't laugh," Luna told the class, "The Rasengan is an A-Ranked Jutsu after all." Turning to the blond, she said; "You should use less chakra, it'll be easier to control that way." The girl nodded and got up, and then a young boy walked forward. The Chuunin immediately recognized the zigzagged trail in his hair above two red dots, reminding her of the sad tale of how he got the power of the Kaguya clan, as well as the one of how he lost his parents.

* * *

Kimimaro wasn't too thrilled about showing off his Kekeigenkai, but perhaps he should anyway. He couldn't let that Nina get the last Jutsu, now could he? He was going to show her that just because he didn't have a father who was the Hokage to teach him cool Jutsus didn't mean that he couldn't be powerful. Besides, perhaps Luna could help him perfect his techniques. He quickly pulled a bone sword out of his shoulder and began sword-fighting with an invisible opponent, he would occasionally cut a rock or tree branch to show off the power of his boneblade. After a little while of sword practice he thrust his palm forward and sent a piece of bone smashing into a rock, reducing it to rubble, then, in one fluent motion, he stuck his boneblade into his shoulder and absorbed the bone. The young Kaguya walked towards the boulder he demolished, hoping to absorb the bone shrapnel he used to cause the destruction back into his system, he was actually lucky enough to find a mouse skeleton. Reaching towards his missing bone and the skeleton with long, skeletal rods extending from his fingers, the boy began absorbing the bone into his system, in moments, the only exposed pieces of bone were the two rods retreating into the boy's fingers. The boy then turned and walked towards the door leading to the classroom, where the rest of the class was also heading the smile that lit his grey eyes went surprisingly well with the rest of his face, which was almost identical to that of the practically emotionless original.

Luna lead the classroom inside to start with the lessons, she wondered how well some of the students will fare in the ninja world. Some of the students (mostly girls) only wanted to become medical ninja, others wanted to become Hokage (how original), and one or two appear to have only come because their parents wanted them to. However, most of them set themselves the goal of becoming a successful ninja, either in teaching at the academy or just well-known warriors, feared for their skills and strength. Luna could tell many won't make it past the Genin exams (the ones set by the Jounin instructor) and even fewer will make it to Jounin. It was such a shame, so many kids will lose their spirit because of the high standards, but there was no helping it.

* * *

So, what do you think? My first Naruto fic.

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own the Naruto series. I do, however, own all of the Characters (other than the ones appearing in the history lesson at the beginning), but their parents (you can probably tell which ones) are not mine.

Alright, Jutsu section:

Scarlet Tendril-Strike:

Hand signs: Tron

Hand signs explanation:

Tron: The person crosses the fingers of both _strait _hands with the middle fingers slipping downwards so they're pushing up against the palm of the opposite hand. Called the Striking Demon hand sign, or Tron for short.

Effects: This variation creates physical tendrils of red chakra that can be used to pick up objects or to lash out at opponents.

Blizzard Breath:

Hand signs: Snake, Rabbit, Dog, Tron, Frost, Sage, Dragon

Hand signs explanation:

Frost: The person holds together the palms of their hands with the fingers straight and crosses their index fingers with their middle fingers. Used by Haku and named by me.

Sage: The person holds together the palms of their hands with the index and ring fingers straight, the middle fingers are held horizontally and the pinkies are held diagonal.

I could use help with naming my currently nameless characters, I'd be grateful for any suggestions.


	2. Chapter 2

Luna stood before the Hokage along with all of the other Jounin, waiting for him to tell them who their Genin teams were. The fresh Jounin was a bit nervous at the thought of having to take care of a squad of Genin so soon after her promotion. But she was up to the challenge.

"It'll be ok," Said the tall, silver haired man next to her, sensing her nervousness." You'll do great."

Luna smiled, feeling better. The Jounin next to her used to be on the same squad as her back in their Genin days. Obito Hatake smiled back and then turned to face the Hokage once again.

* * *

The class was waiting for some Chuunin instructor to come in and tell them their squads, seeing as they all passed the Academy's exams and their usual Chuunin instructor had just become a Jounin. Although, in Kiyana Nara's opinion, waiting isn't the word to describe the class' actions. The class was in the same state of turmoil as when Luna first came. It was then that the door opened and the entire class fell silent, for they all recognized the long, silver hair, grey eyes, green shirt and black leggings of their instructor, the only change to her attire was the addition of a Jounin vest.

"Alright class," Luna said to her confused ex-pupils," I'm here to tell you your squads and were to go to meet your Jounin instructor." The students all sat quietly, waiting for their names to be called. "Ok, squad one includes Nara Kiyana, Akimichi Asuma and Yamanaka Sasuke, you will go to classroom five to meet your Jounin instructor." The students nodded and began to stand up, but Luna stopped them." You will all go once I finish reading out the squads." They sat down and the newly appointed Jounin continued. Finally she reached the last squad; squad seven." Kaguya Kimimaro, Uchiha Hitachi and Uzumaki Nina, you're squad seven. You will stay here whilst the rest go to meet their Jounin instructor," She paused, smiled at the three, and said" I'm your instructor."

* * *

It was 8:29 am, the three fresh Genin were sleepily waiting for their Jounin instructor to get there for their first 'training exercise', and they all knew that it translated into 'Genin Exam'. Hitachi was sitting on a rock, looking at his watch, his older sisters told him that his teacher would most likely be late, and in a minute he'll find out if they were right or not. Kimimaro was looking for skeletons he could absorb into his body, listening for any sign of Luna's arrival. Nina was sleeping on a tree branch, until Luna woke her up. By punching the tree so hard it shook. The boys were alerted to their teacher's arrival by their teammate's scream as she fell off of the branch, Hitachi was amused that the Jounin appeared exactly the moment his watch reached half-past. After Nina stopped yelling at Luna, the team was informed of their exam; get the bells from Luna. Since there were only two bells, one of them would be tied to one of the posts while the rest went to eat at Ichiraku's, the Genin were already planning their attack, each in their own way, Luna set the clock and vanished, giving them the signal to begin the chase.

"_Now then, let's see what they've got…" _were the thoughts of a figure in the tree canopies.

* * *

Luna was standing in the middle of a clearing, waiting for the Genin to hide. She could easily sense Kimimaro under a bush some fifteen meters away, Hitachi up a tree directly above her, and Nina behind a boulder near the stream about 30 meters away. Training ground seven certainly was the best place for this exercise. Luna, suddenly jumped strait up and propelled herself away by pushing against the startled Uchiha, knocking him off the branch. Hitachi managed to level himself out just in time to see several pieces of bone imbed themselves in the ground.

Luna landed on the ground and turned to face Kimimaro, the boy got into a fighting stance with two long, sharp boneblades protruding from his wrists, wolverine-style.

"Lesson number one," Said Luna, reaching with her hand into her weapon's pouch, purposely mimicking the Copying-Ninja." Taijutsu." And like Kakashi, she pulled out one of Jiraya's books. But she didn't pull out Make-Out Paradise, no, she pulled out The Tales of a Gutsy Ninja. Luna got the book from Obito Hatake after they were assigned their squads, he also suggested to her that she read it during the bells test. She decided to copy the Copying-Ninja too. However, Kimimaro was far more level headed then Naruto was back then, so he actually came up with a plan. Kimimaro pulled back his left arm over his right shoulder, like he was going to toss shuriken at her. Luna knew that he was going to fire bones at her, however, Kimimaro didn't just fire bones from his left arm, but also from his right, chest and forehead. Luna wouldn't be able to dodge up, left or right, but she could still duck, so in order for the attack to be complete, Kimimaro charged. But Luna wasn't a Jounin for nothing, she ducked under the initial attack and kneed the Kaguya in the stomach when he came close, she then kneed him in the chin with her other leg, sending him crashing into the tree branches. Kimimaro's boneblades imbedded themselves in the branches, which would stall him for a while, but Luna didn't get the chance to rest, for the Uchiha then launched his attack.

* * *

Hitachi smiled at his Fireball Jutsu. That should have done some serious damage, but as the flames cleared, all he saw there was a circle of charred earth with a hole in the middle.

"_Huh?" _he thought, then he felt something grab his foot. Looking down, the young Uchiha saw a hand coming out of the earth, holding tightly onto his foot. "What the…" Was all he could say before he was pulled into the earth so only his head was above ground, his teacher then climbed out of the ground in front of him.

"Lesson number two;" She said, still reading her book, "Ninjutsu." so what if that wasn't the order Kakashi did it? She couldn't control what her students did, now could she? And with that thought, she went to look for Nina, but the she-ninja found her first.

Luna had to jump in order to evade the blast of wind and snow that Nina sent at her. As Hitachi shook the snow out of his hair, a dozen or so Ninas attacked the Jounin. Luna had a hard time blocking all of the punches and kicks, so much in fact, that one Clone managed to grab a bell, however, the clone had air tackled the Jounin in order to get it, so she had to do a hand stand so not to fall on her face. The Jounin took the chance to destroy the clone with a punch to the stomach and grab the bell. One clone then grabbed the feet of the one in front of her, who then did a handstand-roll and flung the clone towards the Jounin, who barely managed to dodge. But she was still able to knee the clone in the stomach, destroying it.

**11:30 am**

Panting from exhaustion, Kimimaro, Hitachi and Luna walked back to the posts, the two Genin were happy at the bells they obtained from working together. Nina was already at the posts, grinning and holding a third bell, while the three were trying to understand how there were three bells, Hitachi's bell erupted into smoke and he was sent flying by the vicious kick Nina's clone delivered to his chin. Nina then explained that she switched the bell with a clone when she got her hands on it, and left the real bell on the ground when she did the handstand. The clone that did the handstand-roll then grabbed the bell, tossing one of the clones so it wouldn't be suspicious.

"Wait a minute," Said Hitachi, his expression looked almost fearful," Doesn't that mean that-"

"You didn't actually get a bell?" Asked Luna smiling," Yes, it counts as if you didn't get a bell, so..."

A couple of minutes later Hitachi was struggling against the bonds as Nina was dangling her bell in front of his face.

"This isn't fair! Let me go!" He screamed as Nina laughed at his expression, Luna and Kimimaro were close to joining in.

"Don't worry," Smiled Luna," I'll release you after we finish eating lunch."

"Perhaps I should tell your fan club that you're tied here? I'm sure that they'll want to keep you company." Nina smirked at his horror-struck expression.

"No! _Anything _but that!" They started walking back to town while the young Uchiha was still yelling at them." You can't leave me here like this! I'm an Uchiha! An elite! You can't do this to me! I'm an Uchiha!"

"He's full of hot air." Mumbled Kimimaro, getting a snicker out of Nina.

_Meanwhile_

"Well, they look like a promising bunch, wouldn't you agree, Sasuke?" Asked one of the shadowy figures in the tree tops.

"Aye," Said the other, red eyes staring at the retreating figures." That daughter of yours is quite talented; even I had trouble seeing through her deception."

"Ah-ha," The first proudly confirmed," She is indeed, but that son of yours has a bit of a superiority complex, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, we'll need to work on that." Confirmed Sasuke," That Kimimaro's quite good as well, but he'll need extra help to reach his full potential."

"Yes, and that's exactly why I called you here," That got Sasuke's attention; he actually looked at his friend instead of watching the group. "I want you to take him into your home."

"Why?"

"The boy needs a family. Everyone does, we don't want him to become dark, like you did." Said Naruto, now also looking at his old friend." We were lucky that I managed to convince you to return, he might not be so lucky." The dark look that he wore was easily understandable.

"I'll have to ask my family." Sasuke decided."I'll give you the decision once they make it."

"Good," Said the Hokage," I'll see you later." And the Clone disappeared in a cloud of smoke, Sasuke sighed and then he too vanished.

* * *

For those of you who are wandering, Naruto's wife's identity will slowly be revealed during the Chuunin exams, so don't ask me earlier. Same for Sasuke's, but she'll be revealed in the next chapter or the one after (most likely). The rest of the characters from the anime will probably make an appearance or two at some point in the story (if they're alive).

I could also use some beta-readers, and an explanation of how to view my reveiews.


	3. Chapter 3

Sasuke pushed open the creaking door to his home, announcing his arrival. "Hitachi? Is that you?" Asked a feminine voice from within the house.

"No, it's me." Sasuke answered his wife, he had just returned from a mission and handed in his report when Naruto suggested that they watch the Genin Exam.

"Sasuke!" Sasuke smiled as his wife came to greet him, with a hug and a kiss she led him to the kitchen, where he sat down and she returned to cooking lunch. "So, how was the mission? When did you get back?" She asked.

"The mission was rather simple, Sakura, I got back at about 8:20. Naruto suggested that we went and watched Hitachi's Genin Exam." He answered. Sakura hadn't changed much from back when they were still teenagers. Her pink hair only reached her shoulders, and she still wore a red top and skirt, black shorts and heels, she had learned Tsunade's Jutsus so she had made herself look younger, so she looked just like she had when their first daughter was born. As if on cue, Riana Uchiha came down the stairs to greet her father.

"Hi, dad! It's been a while. I haven't seen you since last week, what took you so long?" She asked. Riana had black hair like her father and green eyes like her mother, she was quite a tall 22-year-old and had quite a nice body. She had several guys trying to start out with her, but she brushed them all off. She had once caught one of her teammates peeking at the hot springs (when she was in there), Sasuke, who had just arrived there to teach her sister to walk on water, had been treated to a 'repeat act' of Jiraya's first near-death situation. Yuukimaru, Riana's other teammate and Naruto's third son, had laughed his head off at the sight.

"The mission was a 'clean-up' in the land of Rise-Patties." He said, casting a meaningful glance at Sakura. She knew that 'a clean-up in the land of Rise-Patties' meant taking care of the remains of Orochimaru's organization. "So it took a while."

"Oh well," Riana just shrugged.

"You know," Sakura said looking at her daughter," While you were away, Sasuke, your daughter got herself a boyfriend."

"Really?" Asked Sasuke, raising an eyebrow," Who?"

"Yuukimaru," Said Riana, smiling," During our last mission, our target set some traps and I accidently set one of, so when he pushed me out of the way we landed with me on top of him and our lips met." She blushed at the memory, the red that tinted her cheeks standing out because of her pale complexion.

The door creaked open," Mom, I'm home!" a young, feminine voice called out.

"Hello sweetheart! You're home early!" Sakura called as her daughter Kawaii entered the kitchen.

Kawaii was like a younger version of her mother, she looked exactly like her mother had when she was her age. The sixteen year-old ran to embrace her father, she had returned from a long mission just after her father left on his, meaning that she hadn't seen him in almost a month. Like her sister, the young Uchiha had a fair few admirers, none of which she was interested in.

After the father-daughter reunion, Sakura asked about Hitachi's exam. "How about I just show you?" He asked, activating his Sharingan.

* * *

After showing his family the battle, Sasuke dropped the Genjutsu. Sakura placed the food on the table and the family began to eat.

"So, Hitachi didn't activate his Sharingan yet?" Asked Kawaii, she had activated her Sharingan during her Genin Exam, and Riana had activated hers while still in the academy.

"No, and he'll probably be starving when he gets home." Sasuke said between mouthfuls, Sakura really was a good cook. "But there's something else we need to talk about." He said, putting down his chopsticks, the girls looked at him curiously." Naruto wants us to take in Hitachi's teammate, Kimimaro."

The girls were surprised, why would the Hokage ask them to take care of him?

"Why? Did he tell you?" Sakura asked her husband.

"So he won't turn dark. He will need a family to reach his full potential, and a good reason to stay." Sakura could understand the reasoning, considering what happened with Sasuke, the same could happen to the boy.

"Do we get a say in this?" Asked Kawaii.

"Of course." Said Sakura, Sasuke nodded in confirmation.

"Why is that boy so special that he requires the Hokage's personal attention? Why should we of all people take him in?"

Sasuke sighed, she didn't know…"Most of the village hates him; he reminds them of Orochimaru since his father was one of his experiments. I suppose Naruto sees himself in the boy, a poor orphan who is hated for reasons beyond his control. He needs someone who can somewhat relate to him, and Naruto has enough kids as it is."

"I still don't get why we have to take him in."

"First of all, _someone_ has to take him in, and I know how it is to be an orphan."

"I'm fine with him here, I'm moving out soon anyway." Said Riana, the young Uchiha was indeed moving into a different home in the Uchiha compound, since she was of age.

"I think it'll be great to have him here," Said Sakura," I also think it'll do him and Hitachi good to be together." Sasuke nodded, smiling at his wife. Hitachi could definitely use a brother; it might actually cure him of his superiority complex.

"Fine, as long as he doesn't make too much noise." Kawaii said as she got up and headed towards the door."I'm going to team practice now." And with that the Chuunin left.

"I think it'll do that girl good to spend more time with friends. She may look like me but she acts like a feminine version of you." Sakura sighed at her daughter.

"Yeah."

* * *

Nina was excited to be at Ichiraku, not only is it the best ramen that can be found, but her father is also there. The seventh Hokage was everywhere, literally.

He was always home, making lunch or doing chores, he was always sleeping, eating training, handing out missions, doing paperwork and patrolling the city. He had lots of Shadow Clones doing everything; some were eating or sleeping to restore chakra and energy, occasionally disappearing to be replaced by a new one in order to share their energy with the others, others training to become even stronger, studying new Jutsus and practicing them all. None knew where the real one was, not Sasuke, not Sakura, not his wife or anyone else knew where he was. A clone can do everything the original can (including having kids), so there's nothing to hint which one is real.

The young blond strolled into the restaurant, Ichiraku's has bloomed in the last 32 years, going from a small stand to a large restaurant; curtsy of the Hokage's nonstop eating there. Luna and Kimimaro followed the blond in and looked around, for Kimimaro, this was a first. As an orphan, Kimimaro never went into large restaurants because he couldn't afford it, so he was awed by the comfortable chairs and benches, high quality tables and colorful decorations._"It must be really expensive here,"_ He thought,_" So how come Luna brought us here to eat?"_ he then noticed his teammate and teacher walking towards a table with an elderly blond already there, waiting. Kimimaro knew the man, everybody knew him, it was the Hokage himself.

"Hi dad!" Cried Nina as she sat down next to her smiling father. Kimimaro was amazed by the similarities between them. Nina's face looked like a (much) younger, feminine, version of her father's; same blue eyes, same whisker marks, same foxy grin full of mischief, same everything. But her features were softer, and she didn't have wrinkles (although the Hokage didn't have many, despite being almost fifty). The Hokage wore an orange jumpsuit, just like in all of the pictures of his youth Kimimaro had seen, his blonde hair in spikes. Nina's hair, however, was long and curled at the end, falling just past her shoulders. The young blonde was wearing an orange shirt with the family crest at the back; a serpent-like counter-clockwise spiral with eight more symbols around it, and a mesh shirt underneath, with black shorts and standard female ninja sandals. Another obvious difference to her father would be her slightly bulging chest, she was also wearing her leaf headband around her neck, like many other she-ninja do. Kimimaro was slightly hesitant to seat down, but was left no choice when his teacher also sat down.

"I see you found a place to put your headband so it won't interfere with your Kekeigenkai." The Hokage said, indicating towards said object, which was sewed into place on his left sleeve.

"Yes, lord Hokage." Kimimaro answered, bowing slightly towards the man. When he looked up, he saw the man give him a kind, almost _fatherly_ smile.

"I saw your exam," He told the two Genin," I must say, both of you did quite well in your exam." He looked at Luna," You should have realized Nina's trick when she didn't try to get the bells again."

Luna looked embarrassed," Yeah, I guess so…" The Jounin mumbled in response.

A waiter then came with the menu, handing each of them one, Kimimaro was the only one who opened his; after all, this was his first time whilst the others were here plenty of times to know what they want. Kimimaro was unsurprised that the menu included more than ramen, nor was he surprised at the choice, what did surprise him though, was the price _"Its so cheap here… For such an expensive looking place, I was expecting much higher prices… Even __**I**__ can afford the food here!"_ He thought as he searched the menu, eventually he decided on trying the special miso ramen.

"Hey dad," Nina asked as the waitress brought in their order; four bowls of miso ramen, "I read about the 'Hyuuga incident' that happened some forty years ago, and it called the Byakugan 'experimental', why?"

The Hokage looked at his daughter with mild surprise, and then smiled." Alright then, let's see…" He began, taking a bite of his ramen." The Byakugan is a relatively new bloodline trait, during his time as a Jounin, the legendary professor (who later became the third Hokage) did some experiments on already dead bodies. Eventually, he invented the Byakugan and bestowed it on a preexisting clan; the Hyuuga who were called a clan because of their traditions, the rest of the clan's Jutsus were invented soon after." Kimimaro was so focused on the explanation that he hadn't noticed his surroundings, and was amazed (or horrified, or confused, or something else, he wasn't sure what) that the others have already finished nine bowls each (actually, Luna had eight, the Hokage had nine and Nina had ten, but that doesn't really matter, does it?) while he barely touched his first, so he quickly got eating. The Hokage smiled at the boy, he was wondering on when and how should he tell the boy that he was going to be moving into the Uchiha's place.

Once they finished their meals (during which Kimimaro was amazed by the amount of food the other three consumed) the Hokage paid the bill (despite Luna's protests) and they left the restraint.

"Well, I'd better go and release Hitachi." Luna said, and Nina slapped her forehead.

"Oh no! I forgot to tell his fan club where he is!"She said.

"I don't think he'll mind," The Hokage assured her while Kimimaro laughed, he then turned towards Luna," Unless you want to tell him something, I'll go, there's something I need to talk to him and Kimimaro about anyway."

Kimimaro was confused, '_what would the Hokage need to talk to me and Hitachi about?' _He thought, then amused himself with mentally suggesting to himself that perhaps it was a 'stay away from my daughter' conversation (or is 'threat' a more fitting term?), but the Hokage didn't seem like that sort of person, so that option was highly unlikely, _'Perhaps I should just wait and see instead of trying to figure it out…'_

"Kimimaro, come on, don't be shy." Called the Hokage, snapping Kimimaro out of his thoughts, he looked around and realized that the two girls had already left and the Hokage was standing a little ways away, waiting for him. Kimimaro ran after the man, embarrassed.

* * *

Hitachi was struggling against the ropes that bound him. He was in a really rotten mood, despite having passed his exam. He was punched by Nina's clone, tied up until after his teammates have finished their lunch (he had had enough dinners with the Uzumakis to know how much they could eat), and as if to make it all worse, some of the girls in his fan club had wandered by (he thanked any god of any religion he could think of for the fact that their teachers wouldn't let them stay long enough to harass him _too_ much). However, one of the girls had come back, and talked to him in that annoying tone of voice they all talked to him in. The girl finally left him alone several minutes before hand, when her dad came to take her home to train (snickering at Hitachi all the while); it was then that the young Uchiha had decided that he hated Inuzukas.

After a while, he began to worry that they have forgotten him, but then he saw Kimimaro coming over with somebody else next to him, Hitachi couldn't see the person coming with Kimimaro because of some tree branches, but he assumed that it was Luna

"Finally! I thought that you'd never sh-"Hitachi began, but stopped when he recognized the person that was walking besides his teammate. It was the Hokage. Hitachi had met the man many times before whenever his parents invited the Uzumakis over (or the Uzumakis invited them). He wondered why the Hokage was here with Kimimaro, but decided that that question could wait until he was untied. After Hitachi was released, Naruto decided to get straight to business.

"Listen you two," He said," I have some news for you." The two Genin looked at him with questioning gazes, "Kimimaro, you're going to move in with the Uchihas."

"What?" Hitachi yelled, while Kimimaro just looked at the older ninja with a puzzled expression. "Why is he moving in with my family?"

"Because he is, the exact reason is classified, your parents and sisters have already agreed." The Hokage told them." And no, you don't get a say in this." He added when Hitachi opened his mouth. "Any questions?" When both boys shook their heads, the Shadow Clone disappeared in a puff of smoke, with a thought crossing his mind _'They took it better than I thought."_

* * *

Alright then, chapter finally finished. First off, I could use a review or two; so far I only got one review, which basically asked who is Nina's mother (sure its more than my other fic, but still…).

I will also most likely put in lectures like the Byakugan one in every chapter from now on, they'll most likely be history lessons (explaining what happened between Sasuke's capturing Killer Bee and the start of the fic) and my theory's (like the Byakugan explanations).

I also apologize for the lack of description; I'll try to describe my characters a bit more in the future. Also, Kiyana (whom I mentioned last chapter) will make more appearances in the future.

When I began writing this fic, I decided that I wasn't going to use Japanese words like 'sensei' and 'Jinchuriki', but I have decided that I will start using sensei, but I'll try not to use other words.

Also, if anybody wants to use my Jutsus in their fics, they can as long as they give credit (if anybody is actually reading my fic…).

I also know that I'm misspelling Itachi, I know and I don't care.

I'll try to make my chapters longer in the future, but no promises.

Still in need of a beta-reader.


End file.
